Mamoru Fujimura/Image Gallery
Official Art= Mamoru 2015 profile.png|2015 setting profile growth_4.jpg|Official smartphone wallpaper alive_g-4.jpg|Official Twitter icon growth_1_1.jpg|Growth official wallpaper 1 growth_2_1.jpg|Growth official wallpaper 2 growth_3_1.jpg|Growth official wallpaper 3 growth_4_1.jpg|Growth official wallpaper 4 Tsukipro festa harajuku cover.jpeg|Tsukipro Festa Harajuku Alive harajuku fest file.jpg|Tsukipro Festa Harajuku (ALIVE bonus file) Mamoru profile 2017.png|2016/17 casual profile Nakano live cover.jpeg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2016 in NAKANO DVD cover Mamoru stage profile.png|2017/18 stage profile ALP cover.jpg|A.L.P ALIVE PARTY 2017 SUMMER DVD cover Growth 2017 visual.jpg|Growth 2018 setting Mamoru 2018 profile.png|2018/19 casual profile Tsukipro ss anthology cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO SS Anthology cover Growth guild.jpeg|Growth 2018 AGF setting profile Machine growth 1.jpeg|2018 AGF setting profile Summer carnival cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2018 SUMMER CARNIVAL Growth 2019 visual.jpg|Growth 2019 setting Growth 2019.jpg|2019 setting profile Mamoru 2019 profile.png|2019 stage profile Kagura mamoru.jpeg|2019 AGF setting profile Growth pieno 1.jpeg|2019 Harajuku shop profile Growth pieno all.jpeg|Growth 2019 Harajuku shop profile |-| Album Covers= Side g 1 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: G Vol.1 Haru o meguru cropped.png|Haru o Meguru Monogatari Side g 2 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: G Vol.2 Kokoro cropped.png|Kokoro no Puzzle Side g 3 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: G Vol.3 Side g 4 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: G Vol.4 GROWTH_Kachofugetsu_Hana.jpg|FLOW AWAY GROWTH_Kachofugetsu_Tori.jpg|Fushichou no Nebula Corona cropped.png|CORONA Tsukikage cropped.png|Moonlight Refrain STAR SAIL.jpg|STAR SAIL Natsu zenkoku ban cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO × Anitentokkyū 2017 Natsu Zenkoku-ban X LIED 4.jpg|Vol.4 REN・NOZOMU X MAMORU Mahou cropped.png|Mahou no Kizuna Growth RS vol 1 cover cropped.png|vol.1 Koki & Mamoru Kimi ga cover clean.jpg|Kimi ga Kureta Mono、Kimi ni Okuru Mono Growth rs vol 3 cover cropped.png|vol.3 Growth Starry sky crop cover.jpg|Natsu no Hoshizora no Monogatari　-Starry sky collection- Growth rs 4 cover crop.png|vol.5 Kensuke & Mamoru Kirakira cover.jpg|KiraKira Growth rs vol 6 cover crop.png|vol.6 Growth Asagi moe cover.jpg|Asagi Moyu Growth diamond cover crop.png|DIAMOND♦ |-| Anime= Mamoru anime profile 2.png|2017 anime profile Mamoru anime profile.png|2017 anime reference sheet Tsukipro the Animation 1.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION promo poster ProAni.jpg|PROANI details poster ProAni GROWTH Teaser art.jpg|Growth promo poster Mamoru Icon.jpg|Official anime SNS icon Koki 1.jpg|Growth in the Mahou no Kizuna opening Mamoru 2.jpg|Mamoru in the Mahou no Kizuna opening Koki and Mamoru.jpg|Growth in the Mahou no Kizuna opening Mamoru (2).jpg|Character profile Mamoru.jpg|Episode 4 end card Preview 5.jpg|Growth being introduced at the TSUKIPRO sports festival Official Preview 3.jpg|Growth on the variety show against ZIX Official Preview 4.jpg|Mamoru on the variety show 12 OP 1.jpg|Ryota and Mamoru at the recap event 12 OP 4.jpg|ALIVE recapping the events leading up to the concert Final episode end card.jpg|Episode 13 end card |-| Manga= Manga countdown mamoru.png|Mamoru countdown illustration Proani manga countdown.jpg|Countdown illustration compilation Proani manga illust.jpg|Ouka Ranman color cover page One day manga cover.jpeg|one day cover page One day pv 1.jpeg|one day preview page One day pv 3.jpeg|one day preview page One day pv 4.jpeg|one day preview page One day pv 5.jpeg|one day preview page One day pv 2.jpeg|one day preview page One day pv 6.jpeg|one day preview page Start line manga cover.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty color cover page Start line pv 2.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Parallel lineage manga cover.jpeg|Parallel・Lineage cover page Parallel lineage pv 1.jpeg|Parallel・Lineage preview page Parallel lineage pv 2.jpeg|Parallel・Lineage preview page Hidamari ni saku manga cover.jpeg|Hidamari ni Saku cover page Hidamari ni saku pv.jpeg|Hidamari ni Saku preview page Proani manga vol 2 cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(2) cover Proani manga vol 2 cover limited.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(2) cover (limited edition ver.) |-| Stage Plays= Ivesta 1 mamo.jpg|IVESTA Episode 1 Let us go singing as far as we go: the road will be less tedious. -utai nagara hokou yo- profile Ivesta ep 1 actor poster.jpg|Episode 1 poster Alivestage ep 1 cover.jpg|Episode 1 poster (Tohiro ver.) Sqs ep 4 mamoru.png|S.Q.S Episode 4 TSUKINO EMPIRE2 -Beginning of the World- profile Ivesta ep 2 mamoru.png|IVESTA Episode 2 TSUKIHANA KAGURA～Ao to Midori no Monogatari～ profile Ivesta kagura visual.png|Episode 2 poster |-| TSUKINO PARADISE= Tsukipara proani login.jpg|Mamoru on the TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION commemoration login screen Growth Tsukipara.png|Growth TSUKIPARA profile Card Gallery.jpeg|Idolized Tasogare ni Somaru card in the TSUKIPARA card gallery Rsz main unit.jpg|Idolized Tasogare ni Somaru card in the main unit Rsz tsukino board.jpg|Tasogare ni Somaru Tsukino board Rsz 1walk.jpg|Koki and Mamoru out for a walk Rsz live screen.jpg|Howl on the live screen Rsz event gacha.jpg|Tasogare、Yukata Melodia event gacha Rsz growth event.jpg|Tasogare、Yukata Melodia event main page GROWTH.jpeg|Growth drama CG Aratana mamoru.png|Aratana Mebuki card Bokura no mamoru.png|Bokura no Restart card Neet mamoru.png|Aisubeki NEET card Mamoru 3 stars.jpeg|Aisubeki NEET CG Tenyo mamoru.png|Tenyo no Sainou Tasogare mamoru idolized.png|Tasogare ni Somaru card (idolized ver.) Mamoru 4 stars.jpeg|Tasogare ni Somaru CG (unidolized ver.) Mamoru idolized.jpeg|Tasogare ni Somaru CG (idolized ver.) Mahou no mamoru idolized.png|Mahou no Kizuna card (idolized ver.) Agf mamoru.png|Formal Coordi card Alive quest event banner.png|Mamoru on the banner of the ALIVE QUEST～Densetsu no Hajimari～ event Fantasy mamoru idolized.png|ALIVE FANTASY card (idolized ver.) Wanderful mamoru.png|Wanderful Smile card 1st anni mamoru idolized.png|1st Anniversary☆ card (idolized ver.) Mamoru kachofugetsu.png|KACHOFUGETSU card (unidolized ver.) Mamoru kacho idolized.png|KACHOFUGETSU card (idolized ver.) Carnival mamoru.png|SUMMER CARNIVAL card Fantasia mamoru idolized.png|TSUKINO FANTASIA card (idolized ver.) World festa event banner.PNG|Mamoru on the banner of the World Festa! Omatsuri ALIVE! event World festa mamoru.png|World Festa! card (unidolized ver.) World festa mamoru idolized.png|World Festa! card (idolized ver.) October bday gasha banner.png|Mamoru on the banner of the OCTOBER HAPPY BIRTHDAY gasha Bday mamoru 4.png|Birthday2018 card (unidolized ver.) Bday mamoru idolized.png|Birthday2018 card (idolized ver.) Bday mamoru 2.png|BIRTHDAY2018 card Origin mamoru awakened.png|ORIGIN card (idolized ver.) Omiseyasan mamoru.png|ALIVE no Omiseyasan card New year pro gasha banner.png|Mamoru on the banner of the TSUKIPRO Shinshun gasha New years mamoru.png|TSUKIPRO Shinshun card (unidolized ver.) New year mamoru idolized.png|TSUKIPRO Shinshun card (idolized ver.) Youchien mamoru.png|ALIVE Youchien card Yuenchi mamoru.png|Yuenchi Date card (unidolized ver.) Yuenchi mamoru idolized.png|Yuenchi Date card (idolized ver.) Empire mamoru.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (unidolized ver.) Empire mamoru idolized.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (idolized ver.) 2nd anni mamoru.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (unidolized ver.) 2nd anni mamoru idolized.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (idolized ver.) Starry mamoru.png|Starry card (unidolized ver.) Starry mamoru idolized.png|Starry card (idolized ver.) Mamoru bday2019 banner.png|Mamoru on the banner of the Fujimura Mamoru-kun HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gasha Bday2019 mamoru.png|Birthday2019 card (unidolized ver.) Bday2019 mamoru idolized.png|Birthday2019 card (idolized ver.) Anihallo mamoru.png|Animal Halloween card (unidolized ver.) Anihallo mamoru idolized.png|Animal Halloween card (idolized ver.) Anihallo mamoru 4sr.png|Animal Halloween card (4SR idolized ver.) Joint halloween banner 2019.png|Mamoru on the banner of the TSUKIPARA。 Halloween2019 SUPER gasha Fairy mamoru.png|Fairy card (unidolized ver.) Fairy mamoru idolized.png|Fairy card (idolized ver.) Category:Mamoru Fujimura Category:Image Gallery